


Funny How Your Feet In Dreams Never Touch The Earth

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Queen Sumia is starting to feel touch-starved as she and Chrom become more and more focused on running a kingdom than on each other. Robin, Chrom's best friend and most trusted advisor, gets his hands on a book of lost magic, and between the two, a sordid tale told in dream visits and slow exploration awaits. Anonymous commission.





	1. Chapter 1

The impending winter left Sumia growing more and more needy when it came to touch, her body craving warmth and closeness however she could get it. It happened every winter, and there was a time when Sumia had become more willing to accept that cold, as her happy marriage to King Chrom had brought with it a man whose warm arms she could lose herself in, and she was happy to give in to that warmth and that affection. The first winter the newlyweds spent together was an incredible one and Lucina had been born at a time that Sumia knew had meant he had inseminated her on her very first fertile night of the chill winter, to her utter lack of surprise. More winters followed, and again and again Sumia could lose herself in her husband's warm arms and in the relief of his touch.

But then came more winters still. More turns of the seasons and the year, more calendars tossed aside again and again, and slowly that warmth began to drift away. Not cool off, and whenever Sumia could find it, it was every bit as soothing an embrace as she knew then, but there was something undeniably lacking about the love life she continued to have with Chrom as time drew on and they drifted slowly further and further apart. And not in ways she could even blame; the flames of their marriage had not dulled, but there was much work for Chrom to do, many things he had to tend to and couldn't shirk off responsibility to for the sake of his wife. Their children had been born, and both little Lucina and Cynthia had become old enough to sleep in their own rooms.

It gave Sumia a distinct sense of loneliness. Chrom lay with her, and for the moment she was happy with that,happily soaking in his touch as she found even some chance to enjoy his warmth, but it wasn't to be. "I need to go back now," Chrom sighed. "The meeting is set to resume soon, and I need to be ready."

"I know," Sumia sighed. "But thank you so much for coming to spend a little time with me. I love you."

"I love you too." Chrom gave Sumia a soft kiss on the lips and drew slowly back from his wife, rolling out of their bed and rising to his feet. There was an important meeting to tend to as Ylisse played the impartial middle ground to a dispute between Plegia and Ferox, and the tempestuous proceedings had not gone well. The parties agreed to reconvene at the stroke of midnight, and Chrom had come to warn his wife he would be putting in an all-nighter on this meeting, cuddling with her for a short while before he had to go again.

But as the door to the bedchambers closed, Sumia felt alone again. Felt cold. Not the kind of cold that the thick blankets she had pulled up over her body could deal with. It wasn't any element she could be shielded from. It was emotional, a frustrated longing as she lay in the lavish royal bedroom alone, the room's vast and luxurious space suddenly just empty darkness filled with the spread-out reminders of how lonely she was as she lay there. Back during her training and time as a Pegasus Knight, she would sleep either in small rooms by herself, or in large barracks rooms with long rows of beds, where even if it was quiet and lacking in any sort of intimacy she at least wasn't stuck alone. Here it was big, it was empty, and she couldn't deal with any of it.

The only choice left was to sleep, but all Sumia could really want right now was to stay awake and hold someone. It made for a profoundly empty and lonely experience, as she lay despondent and tired in the bed, letting the pull of her mood drag her down into frustrating and wistful sleep, wishing she could find some kind of sense or decency in the midst of it all. There was little for her here, and she was deeply, deeply frustrated by how there was nothing but fabric to press against as she lay there sinking into her slumber.

When her thoughts next occurred to her with any kind of clarity, she felt different. Her hands had clasped softly over her heart, and she felt like she was wearing a luxurious nightgown rather than the very simple and practical undergarments she had gone to sleep in. But even more oddly was the feeling of something pressing down beside her, the mattress dipping by her side. Chrom, she expected, lazily rolling toward him with her eyes still closed, wrapping her arms around his body and pulling him in to a sweet, loving kiss. "You're back already, my love," she sighed gently. For all she knew it was morning; she didn't want to find out.

Returning the kiss with a little more fire than she was used to, Sumia felt hands wrap around her, and it wasn't Chrom's hug. She opened her eyes with a gasp, only to see the blurry silhouette of something beside her, and she was coherent enough to understand at least that this was a dream. Her mind felt warm and soft as she leaned into the kiss some more, accepting the heat behind it and leaning her body against his. If she could not enjoy intimacy in her waking word, then perhaps in a dream she could find it, aware enough of that reality to keep from completely losing sight of matters as she leaned into the affection and embraced it all, lovingly succumbing to whatever this was.

After pulling the queen in close. the hands took to roaming across her body, starting from her back and spreading out eagerly, touching and caressing her sweet body in a myriad of loving and affectionate ways. It made the queen shiver in delight, cooing as the sweet pressure held onto her and let her feel the steadily winding slow descent into want. "Oh gods, touch me," she moaned, biting her lip as she sank into the hot embrace of this touch. "I have craved the touch of another for too long. Please, have me."

The loneliness that had taken hold of Sumia left her desperate for this, bitterly cold and neglected for so long that now, as she finally received someone's firm and loving touch, she was ready to handle it. Even if it was only in a dream. She let him touch her through her nightgown, pressing against her body in firm, loving ways that made her body shiver and ache for him, hunger throbbing deeper through her body as she accepted it. This was simply a silly little fantasy, her brain giving her something loving to enjoy. She wanted to savour it while she had the chance.

The hands wandering lovingly across her body in slow waves of want and excitement slowly began to hold onto her a little bit tighter. It was a gesture of desire and boldness, as the hands took to touching her with a caress and affection that grew more confident as the dream man focused his touch on letting Sumia feel his firm caress as he made sure to love her as thoroughly as he could with his fingertips. Every chance they took to caress across bare skin made her twist and moan, as she lay happily in place, almost passive as she let herself be touched and adored every which way. To lie there and calmly be adored was everything that Sumia was so poorly in need of, and she was so happy to finally let it happen.

Lying there and losing herself to the touch of a dream stranger made for a situation that was not lost on Sumia at all. It was not particularly delightful to know she was in a position like this, so lonely and touch-starved that she needed to dream up a situation that could make her feel better. But there was a time and a place for those complaints, and they weren't now, as she was laid into with more kisses and affection, the firm touch letting her work through her hunger and her heat. It was so delightful and intoxicating to handle, and Sumia just couldn't get enough of it, a moaning, twisting mess hotly sinking into the pleasure that took hold of her as she lay there with as much control and composure as she could.

Strong hands guided her to lie on top of the mystery figure she dreamt of being touched by, and she allowed it, her nightgown rising up as those same hands proceeded to caress her ample hips and her round butt, making her coo hotly as she opened herself to the delights that took hold of her. Biting her lip as she let out soft moans, Sumia continued to just roll with the pleasure and accept it into herself, a needy mess of a woman letting the dream figure undress her slowly, pulling it up and leaving her only in her underwear beneath, which felt sexier and more sultry than her real undergarments were. "Your hands are so strong," she moaned, leaning into the kisses as she lay happily on top of a firm chest that just felt too good to not nestle up against. "And so appreciative of my body."

Running now along bare skin and adoring it with even more delight than it had shown her covered skin moments earlier, the hands adored her heavily, giving her something to appreciate and moan in response to. Her curves received the treatment and adoration they deserved, something that few others were allowing to happen. Next went her underwear, fingers caressing with almost massaging firmness along her back to unclasp her bra and open it up, tossing it aside before getting at her panties to do away with them too. The hands wanted her naked, and she obliged, immediately under the sweet assault of hands at her most sensitive of places: her breasts and her mound. Expert hands pressed against her erogenous zones with not only confidence but with knowledge, knowing how to touch a woman. Maybe how to touch a woman better than Chrom had without plenty of practice and guidance.

"More," Sumia moaned, shaken by the caress. A firmer, stronger grope against her breast was almost a little bit too rough, but the pleasure she felt was so incredible that she just accepted it, moaning happily as her eyes began to creep open so she could at least admire and enjoy the sight of the charming man who had visited her in her dream. But before she could, a playful and expertly measured little bite against her nipple startled her back into closing them again, the way that roughness played against tenderness proving good enough for her to just accept it.

Rolled onto her back again, Sumia was almost getting a bit dizzy as she settled back into place, lips sucking on one of her firm, perky nipples as a hand trailed down between her legs, and Sumia could not do anything to resist it as she let herself go. With needy whines, she soaked in the excitement of fingertips caressing down between her legs, confidently advancing with what she understood with perfect clarity to be the advance of a loving touch eager to make her feel. Feel something ravenous, hungry, and intoxicating. She craved it.

A hand pressing between her legs began to caress at her soft, puffy pussy lips with a certain kind of calm and firmness that felt intoxicating. She was startled by how hot the sensations creeping up through her were, but the hand working between her legs was more confident and skilled than any other hand she'd felt before. She included her own husband's in that, hating to say it, but tender and dexterous fingers simply were not Chrom's strongest asset. He was a man who could make her enjoy herself, but not with this dream man's sultry and caring advance, as he rubbed at her clit, her labia, and even just around her mound entirely. The other hand roamed across her stomach and her thighs, teasing the sensitive and needy skin to accentuate the more direct pleasures.

But Sumia didn't think of this as a complaint. Simply a desire. It was a dream, and in her sore, aching dream she had sought to find an illusory partner who could satisfy for her that one desire. She took it all in stride, not thinking too much about what she was doing with any concrete worry or concern. She was better off just letting it happen and focusing on embracing the heat and the chaos of surrendering to it, taking it all in stride and letting herself ache because of it.

"Inside of me, please," Sumia whined, biting her lip as her legs parted and she offered herself in desperation to the figure, aching with a winding, shivering desire too proud and hot to deal with. Her eyes remained happily closed as she soaked in the feelings of his touch; the sight of her dream man could do nothing for her, and she was happier not having to worry about any secret meanings behind dreams. She just let it happen, just accepted the idea she was better off embracing her want and the chaos without knowing. The touch was what mattered to her anyway. "I love what you're doing, but I want your fingers inside of me, too."

A single long, eager digit began to wriggle its way slowly into her, painstakingly slow in its advance, almost a little bit maddening for Sumia as she ached for more than this, but she was fine waiting, lying there and carefully holding onto her breathing as she accepted it. The lips still sucking on her nipple helped push the pleasure in further, and with the caresses along her mound still helping to push her on closer, she felt confident that he would be able to bring her into the embrace of release all the same. And not in too long, either; already, Sumia could feel the stirring of something within her needy body, the love and affection she sought giving her what she needed. She accepted this touch for as scant as it was, happy to at least let the idea of tenderness and patience carry her for once.

The finger worked back and forth with slow strokes meant to really make her ache for more, but there was no teasing edge, no expectations of begging or pleading, and Sumia didn't feel like there was any point. This was simply how this hand sought to love her, and she had to accept that, odd as it all was. Twisting with want as she let herself be adored like this, she focused on feeling how the finger pushed in deeper and deeper, slowly winding up for a firmer and more confident motion with each pass into her, prodding on deeper as she felt just how long and agile the fingers on this mysterious hand were.

When it did work quicker, Sumia's hips rocked with it, her body lost to the heavy sway and surrender of a pleasure she felt hopeless against. Meeting the touch ravenously, Sumia thought only to being adored until she could take no more, her body list to the heat gripping her as she eased back and forth in surrender, her moans spinning off out of control as she drew closer and closer to some throbbing heights she felt helpless against. There was no pleasure quite like this, and she wanted now to experience all that she could of this hazy want as she was given the world by this hand.

"Let me cum," she whined, pleading needily. "I need it. I need it so badly. Let me--l-let me--yes!" Sumia gasped in excitement as the surge of pleasure hit her so abruptly that she didn't have time to do deal with it all, body bucking and shivering with delight at the burning thrills hitting her body so firmly. She came hard, twisting in excitement and gasping, shameless delight, burned up under the thrill of finally being brought by someone else's hands to orgasm, even if only in her dream. It was so good that she really didn't know how to handle it all, and that sweet, sinking relief was just too good for her to handle.

The queen went from writhing with torpid want to a soft, tense gasp and the easing down of her body into surrender, panting heavily as she closed her eyes and let the warmth take her. She closed her eyes softly, letting herself go limp. "Thank you," she moaned, and the warmth that came over her was a kind so snug and so soothing that she happily fell back deeper into sleep, not sure why she needed to go back to sleep in the dream she was already having, but it felt right, as she was given what felt like a goodnight kiss.  
***************************  
Jolting up from his desk and gasping in confusion, Robin looked around. "That was it?" he complained, leaning back in his seat and wiping some drool off of the desk, thankfully not having wetted the pages of the spell book in front of him in his slumber. He'd had an odd dream, one that played out in such colorful and vivid indulgences. It felt real, completely underwhelming his desires to work through the night on the spell book he had just been given, the far-off tome of odd, seemingly lost to time spells he had been eager to work through.

And now, awake, he was left feeling like he'd gotten his hopes up for nothing. "I must have done it wrong. This dream sex spell shouldn't end so quickly, or before whoever that woman was actually got past the foreplay. I need to get this right." But his cock strained against his pants, having gotten the woman in his dreams off and then been left with blue balls. He'd have to table his attempts to reread the spell until he had cleared his head, and he let the dream he'd just had and the indulgences therein guide his strokes now as he leaned back to tend to himself.

A long term project wasn't what Robin had been looking for, but dammit, he was going to get this right.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning, my love," Sumia purred, interrupting Chrom and Robin's discussion at breakfast with a firm, almost blatantly sexual kiss to her husband right there in front of people, uncaring about the indecency behind the gesture as she sought to lay sweet affection onto him without really leaving time to think or process it. Chrom kissed back, startled and dizzy as the lack of sleep the night before dulled his reactions, but he was still all too happy to meet the attention once he came around to understanding things. "Did it go well last night?"

"Not as well as your sleep seems to have," Chrom said, holding his wife close for a moment. He didn't know what had her so bright and so happy, but he was certainly glad to see her in such high spirits. "But yes, it's going very well. We're back at it tonight, but I have a good feeling about it."

"Mm, and maybe if you're done early tonight, you could come surprise me in bed with some celebratory lovemaking?" Sumia's voice rumbled low and sensual as she spoke, leaning in firmer against her husband, knowing his best friend sat right there as she invited him on.

Chrom stammered a little bit, shocked by the abruptness of her advance and the way that she so boldly cut through to the heart of the matter with him, his body squirming a little under the nervous swell of excitement that followed. "I would be happy to," he said, spitting out the first thing that came to mind as she kissed him some more.

"I'll be waiting," Sumia purred, drawing back and smiling toward Robin. "And good morning to you too," she said, surprising the grandmaster with a kiss on the cheek before she slipped away. "I will leave you two to your conversation."

Robin's cheek burned a little bit where the beautiful queen had kissed him. His eyes drifted down toward his food as he took to trying to eat through the surprise of it all. He wondered just what Chrom had given Sumia last night before he went off to continue negotiations that had her in such high spirits, blissfully unaware it was his own actions that had prompted such a response.  
***********************  
The darkness didn't feel as cold or as lonely this time. Sumia lay under the covers, fingers nervously lingering upon her thighs. She wanted so much to be able to touch herself, wet from the anticipation alone, but she didn't want to ruin it. Not if Chrom could come back to bed and adore her. Not if the darkly mysterious dreamy visitor paid her another show of love. She didn't know why she thought so firmly that her dreams would return to her again, but there was a sense deep within her that of course they would repeat. She couldn't explain it, but as long as she could feel that certainty in her chest, she thought only of accepting the situation and letting the warmth once more envelop her in its loving embrace.

It meant that even so tightly wound around her excitement and nerves, sleep came with startling ease to Sumia, helping to guide her down into restful, warm slumber, eyes slowly sinking shut as she accepted the warm embrace of slumber. Accepted the darkness and the stillness of her room fading out around her. It felt so nice and warm, something relieving and soothing embracing her body and helping her sink down into the steady, slow softness of what she had been antsy for all day. Warmth seized her and didn't let go, and she felt like she was leaving this world, slipping into another one in the process. A world of dreams and love where she felt removed from all of her worries and troubles.

When her eyes next opened, Sumia lay once more in the ethereal dreamscape of her own lurid fantasies. Her clothes had changed, a nightgown cut shorter and more racy, exposing more of her cleavage and accentuated by long stockings that helped ward off the slightly cooler embrace of a night advanced just a little deeper into winter. Thin fog made her eyes have to peer through its cloudy cover to realize just how much the room in her dreams resembled her bedroom, leaving her to wonder why everything seemed so familiar and different; why was the man in her dreams so far removed from her husband, while the room it happened in seemed so similar?

Sumia didn't get to think on that for too long before something pressed against her back. Hands slowly wrapped around her waist and tugged her into the warmth behind her of the familiar figure from her dreams before. With a soft purr, Sumia closed her eyes again and let the kisses along her neck serve to reinforce her surrender, a sweet reminder of why she had come here and what pleasures awaited her. "You've come back to me," she cooed softly.

"How could I stay away?" the voice asked. Something about it made her shiver with recognition, but she didn't worry too much about that as he pulled her back firmly against him, tugging her in and letting her feel his firm groin up around her round, plush rear. "Last night, we didn't go far enough." Kisses continued, all along her neck and her shoulders, up toward her cheek. Something about those cheek kisses in particular set her alight as he tugged her in more possessively, and she wondered what about this was leaving her so flustered. Whatever it was, it made her breath tighten harder, leaving the queen panting as the slick arousal she'd felt ached with in the waking world only became hotter in her dreams.

That same loving grasp that held her tight and warmed her until she stopped feeling that cloaking, heavy loneliness began to urge her down onto her back. "Lie down for me. Let me have full access to your entire body." She whined in response, biting her lip as the firmness of his touch remained so different to what she was used to. This was not Chrom's touch at all, and she found herself all too happily sinking down into that accepting embrace, going limp as she rolled onto her back and allowed this mysterious and shadowy man to touch her however he wanted.

The nightgown she wore in her dream had a soft bow in the front to keep it together, and the man bit one of the ends of the ribbon, tugging gently on it and gently guiding it open, which in turn allowed his hands to slip underneath and pull it off to the sides, baring her chest to his hungry eyes and his greedy hands. He groped and caressed them once more, worshiping her body with all the lustful vigor he had shown her the night before, but this time, Sumia was bolder in her moaning, more ready to accept what she felt and more ready to accept more of this lovely, almost vulgar touch.

“Enjoy me," Sumia moaned, surprised she was so ready for this, but the thrill of empty, meaningless dreams helped keep her from worrying too much as she felt him push in firmer. Lips bore down upon her nipples to suck on them, breaking away only to kiss along her breasts the path over to the other nipple. Fingers toyed with her more firmly, making her wriggle and shift about in the heat and the desire that made her body ache for something so primal and so desperate that all sense melted away from Sumia and she was left only with surrender.

A little bite down upon her nipple made Sumia squeak and her hips roll, and the urgency behind that motion seemed enough to send the man sinking downward, an eagerness guiding him to kiss his way down her flat stomach, tender nibbles teasing her further, igniting within Sumia the swell of some hot and desire-driven hunger powerful enough for her to want to sink down into the bed and never let go of this bliss. “You're so good at this,” she moaned, almost adding a remark about how better he was than her husband, but thankfully she held back from that bit, for her own sake.

The man continued down, reaching her mound and giving some kisses to the outline of her hot snatch so lovingly clung to by her underwear. Everything was so soft and passionate that she didn't expect to feel the abruptness of teeth grabbing her panties and ripping them right off of her. Her body bucked and she let out a panicked yelp as something shook her deep to her core and tension held her firmly. Rather than cower back and not face this head-on, Sumia decided to lean into the madness, clearing her throat and trying to sound confident and sexy as she spoke up to the shadowy man of her dreams.

“"Do you really want this? To service your queen thoroughly and devotedly, until she is satisfied? To bring her pleasure in her most sacred and private of corners? Perhaps if I'm truly satisfied, I might deign to reward you for it."

The man rose upward to kiss her, locking lips with hers and saying, "Yes, my queen." Finally, Sumia placed his voice, and as her eyes opened she was driven into shock and worry by the reveal of who this mystery dream man had been this whole time: Robin. His handsome but youthful face, the white hair framing his features, the smile upon his lips... There was no mistaking it. Sumia's body burned with panic as she realized her husband's best friend lingered atop her, her hands reaching up suddenly to try and cover her breasts as she recoiled back in worry, only for Robin to push forward to kiss her again, tongue slipping into her mouth as desire bore down upon her. Robin was aggressive in a way that seemed divorced from the reality of this all, not fully grasping the reality of her motions or her worry.

Panic held Sumia firmly in place as she tried her best to guard against the worry overwhelming her, shoving a hand between her legs to try and shield his touch from between her legs. This didn't make any sense to her at all, but she knew it was wrong. Knew that he wasn't supposed to be here. Her friend, her kingdom's tactician. Chrom was the only man who should have been touching her, and now that she had a face and an idea to put the thoughts to, nothing about this made sense to her anymore, and she found it harder and harder with each passing second to really be able to cobble together a sensible explanation for all this.

This was a dream. She knew that much with full certainty. There was an ethereal weirdness to this all that was unmistakable, but Sumia didn't exactly parlay that into much of a reassuring feeling, left wondering why this mystery dream man had been Robin of all people, whys he fantasized about someone like him in her dreams. Why she allowed him to keep kissing her as she covered her chest and and her pussy still, finally mustering up the courage to shove him back a bit and pull away from the kiss.

"This isn't right," she managed to eke out. "Why are you here, Robin? Why are you doing this?"

"I'm just here to do for my queen what she wants," Robin replied, a smile growing across his lips as his hand reached down between her legs and gently urged the hand she covered her mound with to draw back. Tender fingertips caressed her wrist as he urged her slowly away, and Sumia found herself weak against the eagerness, and against another kiss. "Let this feel good. It's all you need." A hand pushed against his chest as his tongue pushed into her mouth once more, but Sumia found it impossible to keep this strength up for too long, and she found it impossible to avoid at least accepting his affection, even if she wasn't eager to reciprocate it.

When he drew back, a soft, thin trail of saliva connected their mouths, breaking away as he pulled back and allowed Sumia to pant and wriggle once more. Fingers pushed into her before he'd even reached his way down, and Robin drew out the process of slowly working his way down her body as he kissed her adoringly. The steady push of fingers rocking slowly and shallowly in and out of her made the fitful and frustrated Sumia ache even hotter, something overwhelming and intense burying her in uncertainty and worry. She felt helpless here, writhing under Robin's touch and wishing she had the strength to put an end to this, as the sweet haze of her dreams stopped meaning to Sumia as much as it had moments ago.

"You're our friend," she whined, fitful and frustrated as his fingers rocked back and forth to touch her, penetrating her and feeling her most private of places. Her inner walls tightened a little bit around the fingers, but Sumia tried her best to remain resolute about how wrong this was. "This isn't right, Robin. Please, don't do this." She was frustrated and hazy, struggling to try and think her way out of this situation.

But Robin was having none of it. "It's only a dream," Robin purred, kissing her inner thigh as he found himself back where he 'belonged'. "Just try to enjoy your subject's pleasure, my queen. It is what you asked for, and if you didn't want it, you wouldn't be dreaming of me like this." It was on that note, for all of the heavy, utterly insane remarks that came with it, that Robin pushed forward and buried his face right into Sumia's loins, his tongue replacing his fingers inside of her and Sumia gasping in panic and ecstasy as she felt him taste her once more. Her body twisted as she found him delving into her and seizing what he wanted, and Sumia could feel herself in way over her head when it came to trying to get him to stop.

Robin didn't let up on her as his lips tended to her slick, aching mound, licking her pussy with a steady and loving treatment designed to completely overwhelm Sumia and make her putty in his hands. Back and forth he lapped with his tongue, steady motions giving Sumia not only all the pleasure her body craved, but an approach seemingly firmer and more resolute than the one he'd paid to her the night before. Sumia has been blissfully unaware of him, but now as he touched her she felt certain it was him again, that the love in his touch was his and that this newfound intensity was simply an escalation of their torrid, dreamy affair.

Grabbing the back of his head, Sumia weakly tried to urge him back from her, to try and get him to stop as she whined and twisted fitfully about under the pressure and desire that now refused to let go of her. She didn't feel as capable and firm as she wished she was though, in particular finding it impossible to contain the sense of swelling heat and desire that throbbed within her as she struggled to keep him at bay. Her legs spread out wider to invite him inward, which helpfully undermined the entire idea of trying t get him to stop eating her out as she gave him easier access to the whole of her sensitive core.

"Robin," Sumia whined. There was so little about this that made sense; Sumia knew she was in a dream and felt the guilt of what her mind was concocting, which should not have happened in dreams. None of this was even remotely sane or sensible now, and the swelling despair and panic within her only left Sumia feeling even more ripe and vulnerable to his touch as he continued to lay into her with his affection and something too firm and hot for her to be able to handle. She wished she had the strength or the sense to push on further, but instead she could eke out little more than his name as she gave herself up to it all, completely lost to this hopeless bliss.

Keeping up the pressure as best he could, Robin didn't seem to be stopping any time soon, working steadily at touching and devouring her as fingers sank back into her to complement everything else he did to her, overwhelming the poor, writhing woman with more affection than she could handle. Robin felt unstoppable now, pressing on boldly to treat her to something primal and utterly unchained, a lack of control or shame to hold him back allowing him to work at her pleasure with such firm ferocity that Sumia's resistance melted away and the weak ways she tried to fight against what she wanted all faltered under his loving touch, leaving the needy, gasping woman to hopelessly twist under the need for surrender. Desire ruled her now, and she could do nothing to stop it.

Trapped in the pleasure and the pressure of Robin eating her out, of his lips, tongue, and fingers all winding her up for something maddening enough to dull her efforts to push back, Sumia found herself hopeless. Completely, utterly removed from any chance to push him off of her and deny herself this pleasure. She lacked in the conviction to make the move and drive them apart, which left her to get used and touched, to be wound up and used by Robin's endless adoration until finally her body relented and she gave herself up completely to the bliss.

When finally she had reached her breaking point, Sumia's hands didn't push anymore, they pulled. Her hips bucked, body trembling as moans spilled from her lips with a desperation and heat that felt uncontrolled and overwhelmed. She could do nothing to stop him now, but as her mind caught up to her body and accepted it, the sensations that seared across her body were just too primal for the poor woman to be able to contain herself any longer. She let go of everything, a howling mess twisting and thrashing under the panic and the desire of this powerful swell of need.

"Robin!" Sumia cried out again, this time hotter and frenzied, twisting under the heat and the panic of his tongue working her to the edge, and she happily crashed into the throbbing swell of orgasmic delight under his touch, unrepentant and hot as she let the sensations rule her now, body twisting for a moment before collapsing limply, left panting and shuddering in confusion and hazy delight.

Robin didn't let up on her as he leaned in closer, tongue licking his way up along her stomach a little bit as he stared up at her, panting and staring down at Robin through lidded eyes, tired and ragged after that pleasure. "You taste amazing," he growled. "And I would love to have more, but first... I think it's only fair we discuss that 'reward' you mentioned earlier." Robin pushed forward, climbing up onto her chest and straddling her hips. Hands seized her breasts, and from between them pushed his cock. Sumia tried not to look, but she couldn't help herself, and she found it impossible to keep from staring at his remarkable and impressive shaft as it pushed up from within her cleavage, an impressive dick that made her ache with need.

She awoke, sent hurtling upward to a seated position as she gasped in panic, shivering and hot. Her brow was soaked with sweat, but the real wetness was definitely what lay between her legs. She could feel the puddle of wetness there, of raw arousal leaving her with so many questions. It felt like a sticky puddle that she sat atop. It was morning now. She was worn out, panting and shivering as she stared down at herself. Then to the other side of the bed. Chrom lay sleeping beside her, the sun's first rays peering into their bedroom. Not only had Sumia imagined their closest friend eating her out, she'd done it while her loving husband slept right beside her. It was wrong, and wrong in ways she felt deeply horrified to face.

But she couldn't say anything. That much, Sumia knew for certain. There was no way she could tell Chrom about her dreams, no matter how silly they were. She had to keep it a secret, stumbling up out of bed to change and scurry off to breakfast, rather than face any of the emotions she felt. Rushing out of her room, Sumia wasn't thinking like she should have been, and as she walked down the stairs, clumsiness got the better of the queen. She fell, gasping as her body flailed out and she flew down onto some unsuspecting victim at the foot of the small stairway, too short to risk any major harm, but big enough for her to hit him hard as her body crashed into his.

"Are you okay?" her voice asked, but another voice overlapped with it. Sumia gasped in panic as she realized that she had fallen on top of Robin, that she was now straddling his lap and sitting proudly in place there while the dizzy tactician held onto her waist to try and help keep her supported.

"Robin!" Sumia gasped. "I'm so sorry, Robin, I must have slipped." As she spoke, her plump, round rear brushed against Robin's groin, which very quickly drew a reaction from him, his cock unable to resist the suddenness of hardening under her attention. Sumia felt it, and instinct guided her to grind back against it a little bit.

With a slow nod, Robin felt the arousal, embarrassed by it until the steady grind of Sumia's hips made him groan, at which point before he could even put into words how he was fine, Sumia hopped up off of his lap. "Sumia?" he asked.

"I have to go," she said, stumbling up to her feet and racing her way back up the stairs all over again, rapid and noisy footfalls hinting at her desperate retreat while Robin lay there confused and hazy, wondering what to say and how to handle this peculiar situation.

Which left a confused Robin to pull himself up, cursing the unruly nature of his cock. "That went wrong," he groaned to himself. He'd had to deal with a second night in a row now where his hazy, beautiful dream woman came just short of actually pleasuring him. He'd found himself wound up and desperate in the midst of it all, left to jerk off once he awoke, and everything about Sumia's butt in his lap had left him wound up all over again. In some weird way, it felt familiar to him, like he'd known it in his dream, but Robin was sure he was just losing his fucking mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	3. Chapter 3

A week. Sumia allowed this continue for an entire week. She could not have been more ashamed of herself if she tried, twisting under the guilt of these nightly visits with apparitions of her husband's best friend, which consistently felt more real and more incredible than she knew how to handle. As his incredible fingers and his unbelievable tongue all continued to do to her things that she couldn't help but lose herself to, shivering and weak under the pressure and unbelievable heat of something too good to be true, something that she ached for more and more of as she allowed him to continue having his way with her.

Every night, it was something new. Some new way to pleasure, never fucking her or pushing forward on the idea of penetration, but always leaving her aching for more, weak and craving in the face of his touch. Every night, Robin brought her to orgasms that were more real than dreams should have been, always leaving her slick, shivering, breathless... Robin was not someone she ever would have imagined or expected to let have his way with her like she did, but she didn't feel the strength or the firmness to really shove off against this or try to make it stop. She had so many questions. Did this Robin of her dreams know it was her? Was it less of a dream than she believed? Did Robin have these dreams too? Why was her every single night spent with such a specific and intense dream. She wasn't able to process or understand what was happening here or why she was in this position, but she couldn't help herself.

Robin did have these dreams, but he had no idea it was Sumia. Every night, he indulged in the most beautiful body he could have imagined, and every night he found himself awaking from his dreams with the most agonizing blue balls possible, left to masturbate for sometimes an hour non-stop afterward as he let this frustration get the better of him. He was stuck with no idea how the magic book had done this to him, but he was left wondering why these recurring dreams kept going on and decided he needed to crack the book's magic. He just had to.

Exacerbating all of the problems for both queen and tactician was that they both fell again and again into the most hopeless and embarrassing of situations. Sumia had never been more clumsy, as she found herself tripping near Robin only for him to catch her with his hands on her ass and his pent up nature leading him to accidentally squeeze it. Another time she fell with his hands grasping her breasts. Then came the time they outright kissed, tongues meeting and a nervous little moan following as they even began to lean into the heat for just the barest second.

For Robin it was frustration, and he beat himself up over the idea of letting his lusts get the better of him even with Sumia. He had no business kissing Chrom's wife or involving her in how backed up he was. For Sumia it was even worse, because she was constantly finding herself being touched and now even making out with the 'man of her dreams', in ways she really wasn't ready to confront or eager to experience. There were too many feelings involved in this, to many implications and weirdnesses that she didn't even want to start approaching. But there she was, having to deal with them every which way, her nights taking twists and turns into deeper weirdness with each pass as she struggled to find sanity and sense in the midst of this whole hazy mess.  
*********************  
"Make love to me like our first time," Sumia moaned, clinging tightly to Chrom's chest as she embraced the winding excitement and desire of having him upon her. The rare nights Chrom could make love to her were things she cherished, and now more than ever she needed his touch and his warmth, needed the assurances of his love upon her to know that she still adored him with all of her heart, given how hazy and tense she had been on all these lonely, cold nights with her dreams.

Holding steady against her and pressing his lips firm in against his wife's, Chrom moved with eager delight to take her. He missed these nights too, wished they could have been more often, and unlike Sumia he didn't have dreams that brought him sexual release, to help make up for lost time. He was even more needy and overwhelmed than she was, craving these chances to feel something relaxing and warm, to feel the snug embrace of her tight pussy begging around his cock. Chrom needed her, and he didn't let up for a moment on having her, pressing firmly forward and letting himself burn with this need, his breath tightening up and shaking as his every motion was one of pure lust and love toward him, wanting nothing more than to give Sumia all of the pleasure she deserved.

For a brief, beautiful moment, Sumia's thoughts were only of Chrom. Her husband was not making love to her in such spectacular and insane a fashion that she couldn't have ever imagined anything better in her life. It was good, but not the best sex of her life. It didn't matter though; she had the warmth she needed on the lonely winter night, had him upon her with an intensity and affection only for her, and he wasn't ashamed of pushing on and giving her everything he had within her. It was what she was desperate for, what she had been craving all this time, and it felt like a useful, firm anchoring to keep Sumia right where she needed to be. Her feet were grounded and firm as she allowed this spiraling, hazy heat to get the better of her.

This pleasure made for something so hot and so magical that Sumia didn't even think about her dreams and the pleasures that came with them. She didn't consider how this was the pleasure she needed to avoid having those fantastical and adulterous dreams. No, she instead thought about Chrom, and about how much she loved him, burning hotly under the release and relief he granted her. There was nothing Sumia could have wanted more than all of his attention and his touch, as his love radiated through her body and she allowed herself to sink deep into the throes of surrender and excitement that came from him upon her.

Chrom came inside of her without warning, and Sumia didn't exactly mind, as shed came too, gasping his name and losing herself in the dizzy heat of his kiss, but she wished for more. Wished he could have endured and kept fucking her longer, because she could already tell by how his kiss calmed down and how much he began to ease down on all of this that he was spent, that there wasn't much more he was going to do. "I love you," she whispered softly into his kiss as she came down from high, holding close to him, feeling his cum so deep inside of her, lingering in reminder of how amazing she felt and how much she did genuinely adore him, as he rolled slowly off of her.

It was a perfectly satisfactory bout of sex. Nothing more, nothing less. He hadn't disappointed her, and while he had left her wanting it was only because of just how pent up she was ,not something she could have held against him, as she did cum when he did. Some more kisses saw them slowly down from their high and into the warm embrace of sleep, with Sumia welcoming the calm wind-down. She felt satisfied with this, satisfied enough that as she slipped into dreams, she felt like she had enough strength to push against whatever was about to happen.

Somewhere in the midst of Sumia lying in bed with her eyes closed, arms embraced her. She knew they weren't Chrom's. She recognized the warmth that Robin brought her now. It wasn't quite the same, and she could feel her clothes also different, knew she wasn't in her bed anymore, but in her dreams. This was it yet again. Taking slow, steady breaths, Sumia did her best to prepare herself for what was to come, feeling stronger now for having made love to Chrom before sleep. Maybe even strong enough to push him away and put an end to these dreams and to how she cheated on him in her deepest fantasies.

So the queen stiffened up and awaited his hands roaming and groping her. She was ready to put an end to this. An end to Robin and these fantasies and whatever questionable dips into reality may have come with it. Sumia would stop it all here, emboldened by the love Chrom had filled her with, which even in her fantasy world she could feel inside of her, doing little to give her much certainty and belief that this wasn't real, but she wasn't about to let those worries stop her now as she pressed on and steeled herself against what was coming.

Or at least, what was supposed to come. Instead, Robin did nothing. She lay there in wait, panting and shivering, twisting under something that she wasn't prepared for. It was so strange, so calm. Sumia didn't understand it all, didn't know how to deal with the idea he wasn't going to make his move on her. "Are you there, Robin?" She received only sleepy mumbles in return, realizing then that while his cock was firm against her ass, it wasn't grinding against her. He was asleep, snuggling her in her dreams, giving her the warmth and the attention she most definitely wasn't getting before, and that only further left her feeling lost to something that threw her plans horribly out of focus. Sumia thought she had this all figured out, thought she was firm and in control when it came to everything she was about to do, but now she wasn't sure anymore about that.

She pulled back, pulling his arms open and slipping out from within his grasp, turning to look at him as he rolled onto his back, groaning in sleepy confusion. Sumia had prompted him back into the 'waking' world, his eyes slowly opening as he looked toward Sumia, the hazy slumber of his dreams leaving to groan, "I'm sorry, my queen, I didn't mean to sleep so long. I know I have a lot of work to do tending to you."

But everything Sumia saw left her feeling less harsh and steely by the second. Robin lay there so soft and sweet, a handsome man who had always been a wonderful friend to her, who was such a dominant presence in her dreams but in the real world was nothing of the sort. If this was real, surely it was Sumia's longing and loneliness that had pulled him into here, and as he shifted about, his undergarments tented with the swell of his erection, something that made Sumia feel heat in her cheeks, in her heart, and between her legs all at once.

"Perhaps this time, your queen can tend to you," Sumia said, hands reaching out before she even had much time to think, pulling his cock out and beginning to stroke it quickly, letting out a tense gasp as she felt it throb within her grasp,. Robin's thick, pulsating cock was absolutely incredible to behold, a sight and a feeling she found herself struggling to handle as the last vestiges of how Chrom's love had surely empowered her vanished in puffs of thin, wispy smoke. His penis was incredible, and she wasn't sure if it was big only within her dreams or if the true Robin had such a majestic cock, but all of the little brushes and gropes and incidents they had been experiencing in real life all came flooding back to her.

This was the cock that she had been feeling grinding up against her ass at the start of every dream. The cock of the man who had been driving her up the wall with incredible orgasms on a nightly basis. And now she had it in her hands, stroking slowly and savouring the way he groaned for her. "Thank you, my queen. It's an honour to feel you rewarding me at last." He panted heavily, head rolling back as Sumia continued to service Robin with little concrete direction or certainty what she was doing, just working to satisfy him as she sank slowly deeper into something very hazy and weird, something she wasn't clear on how to deal with. This was all uncharted territory for her, and she was lost to the weirdness of it all, left confused and struggling to think her way around his peculiar situation. "After all the times I've satisfied you, I'm happy to know you appreciated them."

The thoughts made Sumia more tense as she wound up, starting to stroke him quicker, letting out soft moans. Of course she should get him off. Running her hand up and down the length of his incredible cock, Sumia gave him everything she had. He'd spent all of these nights so selflessly tending to her most sensitive of places with his mouth and with his fingers, satisfying her thoroughly. For that, she wanted to reward him, and she let that carry through the motion and treat Robin to something lustful, something quick, something driven by impatience and desire and an uncertainty about the many emotions bubbling up inside of her at once.

Somewhere in the haze of it all, Sumia ended up on her back again, with Robin straddling her stomach, his throbbing cock still in her hand as she worked at him with everything she had, moans bubbling up hotter from her lips as she stared up at Robin. She hadn't used all of that resolve for very much at all in the end, had she? Sumia thought she was coming into this dream a bad bitch ready to lay down the law and put a stop to all of this. Instead she escalated it, finally giving Robin the pleasure he wanted after he had spent every night treating her to pleasures that quelled the cold loneliness upon her. Now it was her turn.

"Your hand feels incredible, my queen," he groaned, blissfully unaware it was Sumia stroking his cock, as his queen happily turned the tables and induced a pleasure within her more to and intense than he could have hoped for. He moaned softly as her hand worked along his cock with a speed and efficiency that left him aching and shivering happier by the second, overwhelmed by her lustful advance and something so potent and so firm that he didn't know how to handle it all. She was so warm and so loving, so ready to ply him with attention and love for his hard work, and all Robin could do was allow it to happen, giving in to all of this pleasure and caring about nothing but pure surrender now.

Everything had gotten far out of Sumia's hands now, save for the one thing that maybe shouldn't have been in her hands, as she worked to treat Robin to a succinct and firm show of love and attention hot enough to drive him wild with need, to bring him crashing down into the throes of a sudden, hot, powerful orgasm, as the pent up tactician finally got the touch of another to bring him over the edge and he let it all out. Cum erupted all over her breasts and her face, startling Sumia with the sheer volume of it,but more than that, with the warmth of it. The comfort. Feeling his thick, creamy seed upon her felt like something that Sumia was horribly unprepared to handle, but now it was all so real and so intense that all she could do was lie there and let it happen, shivering and panting as she stared up at him, curious about what was coming next, her words lost and her thoughts out of control.

"Thank you so much," Robin groaned. "I needed that."

"You're welcome," Sumia replied shakily, feeling a bit too dizzy and tense to really know how to handle herself as she stared up at him, losing track of all the sense and the firmness she had come into these dreams with. They weren't worth anything to her now, weren't able to grant her any kind of stability or certainty as all confidence drained out of Sumia and she was left wondering what she was going to do to her more than she was thinking about any sort of control or refusal. Which unfortunately--or very fortunately, depending on how she would look back on this in time--allowed Robin to make his move before she had much of a chance to do anything about it.

"You shouldn't have another man's cum in you, my queen," Robin said, fingers pushing quickly into her waiting folds and penetrating her, making her hips buck in startled shock as he began to finger her, a quicker and more ferocious pace than she was used to, but it wasn't something that should have surprised her too much. "Allow me to help you by getting it all out. I'll keep you pure, I promise." He moved so confidently and certainly with his hands as he shifted up off of her, getting into a position between her spreading legs, eyes hungrily admiring the tension and firmness in her body as he worked once more at her pleasure, without having to be asked to at all.

Sumia cried out in shock and surprise as he touched her, as he granted her the attention she4 craved but had worked so hard not to think about or give into. This all felt so weird and dizzying, a pulse of pure heat ruling her thoughts now as she gave herself up to something weird, something hopeless and lost. "Oh, Robin... Y-you need to serve your queen properly." She wasn't sure what that meant in practice. What she was supposed to be expressing with that sort of idea as she gave up to him a sense of feverish and insane desires. She wasn't able to control the burning want that ruled her now, but she felt like she had to try her best to find some firmness and some certainty in the midst of all of this.

Too bad all that really did was leave her twisting on the bed as he fingered her with a tinge of jealous frustration, as he pulled Chrom's cum out of her. She could feel it too; he was really working to leave her clean and ready for him, that intense frustration winding her up hotter and needier than she had any idea how to handle. This was all so bizarre and confusing for Sumia, and she wasn't sure where the dream ended and reality began but she felt like it was far more rooted in the real than she was ready to face. Why would Chrom's cum be involved in a silly fantasy about Robin otherwise? Why would it even be Robin?

There was no doubt that she let this happen, as she gave him permission and even ordered him to serve her. Nothing about this made for something Sumia could question or find deniability in. She was in deep and she could do nothing to stop this even if she wanted to, and she no longer even wanted that, hand gripping his arm as she held him in place, allowing him to fingerfuck her with all of the speed and jealous frustration he had burning hotly within him. Anything to get what she needed now.

It was when the final drop of Chrom's cum was scooped out of her--Sumia feeling very much aware of that fact as she was left with only her own juices inside of her--that the queen came, howling in confused ecstasy and want as her body submitted to the rule of lust and she let him bring to her to a powerful climax, twisting and writhing as she called Robin's name through the night and allowed herself to surrender to this heat without shame.

"And now, you're ready to be filled again," Robin said, reaching out to grab her and pull her upright. Pull her into his lap, his throbbing cock flush against her stomach as he held her in place, lips locking with hers as he prepared himself for what was to come. But it was in that kiss that everything suddenly felt familiar again. Felt like earlier that day. Felt like... "Sumia?" The haze lifted. Everything in the dream that worked to hide Sumia faded away, just as it had long ago from Sumia herself. Now, Robin was very aware that sitting in his lap was the provocatively lingerie-clad queen of Ylisse, sitting in his lap with his cum on her chest and on her cheek, his fingers drenched in her juices, and with his intention declared to replace cum that could only have been his best friend's. "Sumia?' he asked again, confirming that he was no longer seeing his 'queen' before him, but his actual queen.

Sumia moved quickly, instinct guiding her to shove Robin down onto his back as she pushed forward, greedy and intense in the motions that she didn't even fully understand yet given how off the wall they were, how insane she was getting in how she delved forward into madness. She shoved Robin onto his back quickly, bringing her drenched pussy forward and pinning his cock down against his stomach with it. "No, I'm still your queen, aren't I?" she asked, voice tense and dominant as she held over him, figuring he'd just had the same epiphany that had shaken her to her very core moments ago, and she wasn't about to consider doing anything but getting all that she wanted from him.

Instinct was a funny thing. Sumia had come into this dream ready to put an end to it all. Now she was turning the tables on Robin, taking her turn at dominance as she allowed this to happen, and even her own thoughts felt contradictory and hazy about how one thing had led to another, but she didn't care. She needed this too much to do anything but give herself up to it, and she didn't care what she had to do to get this now, what she had to forsake or how many new lows she had to find. The crackling heat and lust of this situation got the better of her too strongly to care.

As Sumia began to grind against his cock with her hot, dripping snatch, Robin was left with an aching throb, groaning his way through the sudden pleasure as his hands found her hips. "Y-yes," he groaned. "Yes, of course. You're still my queen."

"Good, because it is still your duty to satisfy your queen and give her everything she wants. And what I want, Robin, is your cock." The words were already inside of Sumia. She knew it as she spoke, just letting them out, just letting herself burn with acceptance and desire. "It belongs to me now, do you understand? Mine and only mine. You have spent these nights giving me a heat so powerful that even after lying in my husband's arms, I still offer myself to you. In these dreams, in real life, it doesn't matter. You are going to give me what I want and take responsibility for what you've done to me. Do you understand?'

"Yes," Robin panted, dizzy and tense but craving so much more.

"Louder." Sumia panted heavily, grinding against his cock with her pussy, his throbbing head rubbing against her clit in the process.

"Yes, my queen!" This was too much for Robin, but he'd needed it for so long.

"'Yes, my queen', what?"

"Yes, my queen, my cock belongs to you, and I am your dutiful servant!"

The words drove them both over the edge in this mad situation. Their first time cumming together, and it was under the most bizarre of circumstances. Robin's cock erupted, spewing cum all over their stomachs as he lost himself, Sumia's noisy and wet climax burning alongside him as she shoved her lips against his for one last frantic and intense kiss as the threads of reality came apart and before they knew what was happening, they were once more by their lonesome.

Robin's head snapped upward from his desk with a confused yell, looking around in panic as he realized he was back in his study. "Fuck," he groaned, staring uncertainly around at his surroundings with no idea how to handle what had just happened. His pants were sticky and wet as he shifted nervously in his seat.

Sumia. The woman in his dreams was Sumia all this time. His hazy nightly visits into the realm of the surreal and the carnal had him intruding in the dreams of his best friend's wife. It was insane to think, and Robin felt a pulse of shame overwhelm him as he rose up from his chair, the loads he'd blown in his pants while he slept leaving him tense as he awkwardly waddled out of his office, his rock-hard cock begging him to acknowledge his lusts for Sumia and his mind full of fantasies he knew he had to work through, but not here. He went off to his bedroom, unaware of two things. One was the fact he left the book on his desk, the other was the shadow creeping into his office in pursuit of it. Just as quickly as the shadow had come, it was gone, but it didn't leave empty-handed.

The book didn't stay on his desk for much longer. Sumia closed the middle drawer her dresser as Chrom shifted in bed, asking his wife sleepily if she needed anything. "No, I have everything I need," she said, patting the closed drawer as she headed back into bed. She climbed back under the sheets, giving Chrom a soft kiss on the cheek before snuggling up to her husband and letting the dreams take her. Dreams that rested sweet in her head. It hadn't taken her long upon waking to realize Robin was in just as deep as she was for real, and that the book on dreams he had mentioned offhand was surely to blame for such things. A book she now held in her possession, and come the morning, she would have ample time to work on advancing her role as Robin's queen, and on everything that awaited her in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days were absolute insanity. He had been having weird dream sex with Sumia. To make things even weirder and worse, his book had gone missing and he had zero idea how to deal with this whole mess, struggling to think his way out of this whole weird mess as he set out to figure out his thoughts and come to a conclusion he hoped was going to help him out of this situation, and he did his best to avoid Sumia whenever possible so that he didn't have to look the queen in the eye and didn't have to think about any of what they had done, even if it was in dreams. But it was easier said than done, because Sumia seemed to have the opposite intentions, finding every way possible to get up to Robin and interact with him however possible.

At breakfast, Sumia always shot Robin glances and smiles no matter where he sat, and on the third day of Robin's aggressive avoidance, Chrom unwittingly called Robin over to invite him onward. It was something Robin felt horribly unprepared for, as he found himself sitting in the space right next to Sumia, who took every chance she could to flirt with him when Chrom wasn't looking. smiles, brushes against his shoulders, fingers straying into his thigh... At one point when nobody in the dining hall was looking, Sumia pressed a kiss tinged with honey against his lips, and Robin was so dizzy he found himself completely overwhelmed, scrambling off with his food half-eaten.

The next day, Sumia assaulted him in the library while he was buys looking around for books. She slipped in front of him with her sweet body getting nice and snug against him, pressing her round butt against his lap and purring, "Who's your queen?"

"This isn't right," Robin said, drawing back and shaking his head. Her behavior was a confirmation of the fact the dreams had been mutual, which was the worst part of this all. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened or why it happened. But this isn't right, and we both know that." He drew away, struggling to look her in the eye. He wanted to ask her hwy she was so eager for this. Why, happily married to Chrom, Sumia was even indulging the idea of cheating on him with his best friend, how this situation could get so insane and out of hand. It made so little sense to him, and wrapping tight around that insanity was something uncertain and confused, because he lacked any frame of reference for how this was all possible.

Sumia watched him go, sighing as he scurried off, but she hadn't actually needed much in the library either. Aside from his warmth against her, at least. She had the book now, and she had been studying it extensively, learning its secrets and its possibilities, and doing so with more careful study than Robin had been using. She wasn't the mage he was, but she had much more reason to delve into it and learn how the magics worked, how to manipulate them better. The nights she had been spending with her sleepy dream lover had been the most indulgent and satisfying nights he could have ever wanted, and now that Sumia had a taste, she craved more. Knowing it was Robin and that it was real only made it more enticing still for her.

Yes, it was cheating on Chrom. No, she couldn't bring herself to care like she should have. The decency in her failed, and in its place came a ravenous desire to sit and work the magic, to create a situation where finally she would have him in her clutches, she needed only to press on and to figure out exactly how to make it work. She knew what she had to do, knew how to make the situation work to her benefit, and Sumia had her eyes now on the ways to make things bend to her will. To make Robin hers at any cost.  
***************************  
The night had been infuriating for Robin, as he toiled in the depths of his ravenous hungers and desires more helpless than he knew what to do with, forcing himself down into sleep with such difficulty the next logical step was magical means. He had been holding back from masturbating for fear he was going to fantasize about Sumia and unravel. The danger of temptation had scared him into avoiding so much as touching himself, and the mental toll of it was so much that he left his slumber open to the magical interference of the very woman he tried his best to avoid.

Robin found himself waking in the bed this time. The lavish four poster bed that he recognized as being not his at all, but being a bed he'd been in before, the worry immediately setting in as he rose up, gasping and looking around in panic, wondering what was happening and if he had truly fallen back into the dreams again. "Sumia?" he asked, perking up in nervousness and looking around. The fact he'd gone right for her name startled him, but he had more pressing matters to worry about.

Like Sumia responding to him. "I believe you mean to ask for your queen." She climbed onto the bed dressed for the occasion. The luscious nightgown she had worn in previous encounters was gone, replaced with what was essentially her Pegasus Knight uniform in lingerie form. She traded out the armour entirely, wearing fabric more lovingly caressing her form, her narrow hips and her wider waist, her boots replaced by sheer stockings and garters. The skirt was unchanged, already criminally short, and the raw sexuality oozing from Sumia stood in contrast to everything demure and composed about the queen, as she embraced a darker and more lustful side of herself. "But I'm happy to forgive you. For a price."

Robin tried to pull back, but Sumia was upon him faster than she should have been able to move, almost simply appearing in his lap, her lips pressing against his and her body feeling so warm and so soft against him that he didn't have any hope of controlling himself. He melted against her touch, his cock aching with need and desire, with something so frustrating and so hot that he could barely help this mess. He gave in to it, his turn now to weakly offer up no resistance to the allure of dreams with someone who he knew he should not have been with.

"You can't run from me. I'm in your dreams, which means I'm in your heart. In your mind. I know you're my heart, in my mind. And if you wish to serve me..." Sumia drifted her lips down to his ear, whispering, "You can be inside of something else." She could feel his cock throbbing as her body pinned his down, a soft laugh flowing as her hands gently took his and pinned them down to the bed. "But first, I need you to serve me. Pleasure your queen, and I will reward you with everything you crave."

There was no time for Robin to argue with this or to bring sense to the table as Sumia pushed herself up and forward, shifting into place atop his face and sinking her way down slowly onto him. Underneath her skirt she wore nothing, bringing her bare mound against his lap as she sat on atop on his face and demanded he work. Sumia may not have been the kind of woman to act in such brazen means, but The Queen found herself very ready to seize hold of what she wanted. Rather than offer Robin a choice, she took what she wanted and let him learn what she wanted, made him do as she demanded.

This new, dominant side of Sumia made Robin even more tense as he ate her out, as he serviced her exactly as she craved. Her hips rolled in sultry control against his lips, leaving Robin to feel the unbelievable pressure of his own chaotic desires holding firm onto him, leaving him tense and aching under the swell of her touch and. her dominance. He couldn't believe what he witnessed staring up at her like this, how he felt in this hazy mess of a situation and enduring the press of her firm dominance against him. Robin was stuck here, lost to the swell of something so hot and winding that he could barely help himself, struggling to find sense in the midst of this control and this heat.

The steady caress of his tongue lapping at her core kept Sumia riding him hard, and Robin was surprised by how readily he gave himself up to it, embracing the pleasure of eating out his 'Queen' as she sat atop him like he was her throne. She kept his hands pinned down against the bed, ensuring he couldn't squirm, couldn't touch himself or tend to his aches, couldn't even touch her. His fingers couldn't push into her no matter how much he knew they could bring her pleasure, forcing him to use his tongue and to feel her more intimately, to kiss and worship her like a dutiful servant.

"Your Queen has been so lonely at night without you," Sumia moaned, thighs pressing against his head as she remained firm in her position. "Oh, she's been so cold, too. She needs love. Needs your touch and your service. How could you ever run away from your Queen?" The pleasure only grew hotter as she gave herself to it all, rocking on faster and more aggressively through the opportunity before her, through the chance to burn on and embrace the chaos of this moment. She was lost to this pleasure, desperately seeking more of it as greedily as she could, unstoppable and undeniable in her descent into madness and heat. Everything she did to Robin, she did fully confident in her abilities and in the ways she pulled him down with her into the depths of smoldering arousal and lust.

But her voice sounded so sweet, like a song that tugged at Robin's heartstrings, plucking away at them and ensuring he could do nothing to protect himself from this ravenous desire. It was disorienting to say the least, but he was so ready to give in to it, uncaring and unstoppable as the pleasure consumed him and he found himself burning up under the swell of something more intense and hungry than he could have helped. Sumia stoked the flames inside of him as he ate her out, as his tongue pushed into her and serviced her with a thorough and confident sense of intensity only getting hotter still. There was no containing herself, no controlling the fire inside of her as she let it all go, let herself unravel and burn.

Robin had been too long without. Days of refusing to touch himself, of running from thoughts and ideas, scared to think his way through anything, had taken their toll on him, and he was lost now to the chaos and the heat. So was Sumia, and the infectious smolder of her lusts got to him, left him aching and surrendering to it all, giving himself up to the pleasure as she in turn shoved onward with single-minded fervor and rode him as hard as she could. There was no way Robin could have possibly contained himself now as he writhed on the bed, hips rocking upward in desperation, craving something that he needed so badly, but which he wasn't going to find unless he satisfied his Queen fully.

The unrelenting greed and aggression of Sumia riding high and proud like this was something she was happy to offer up to him, pressing on and moaning her way through reckless desire. She hadn't been lying about how she had missed him and waited for him. In the days that Sumia had struggled and waited for Robin, she had been left very lonely. Chrom had been 'too busy' for her, which actually suited her aims just fine, as she was able to research the book and the spells, able to figure out how to make her move on him. She even had surprises for him now, had goals and desires she was happy to inflict upon him, wanting to push forward and make him surrender to all of the same desires she wanted him to burn through.

"Love your Queen!" Sumia cried as she came, winding and aching through the searing bliss of sensation and want a powerful orgasm, a surrender hot and primal enough to completely unravel her. She lost herself to this heat, happily succumbing to the bliss and the need, letting the pleasure burn through her fully. This was so much pleasure and heat, so much sensation for poor Sumia to endure, and she was happy to drag Robin down with her.

As he tasted her slick heat and the desperation upon her, Robin wasn't able to fight the pleasure any longer. The last bit of fight he had left in him melted down, frustration aching through him. He was left desperate now, craving Sumia as she pulled off from him, as his lusts burned so powerfully that he just had to give in to it. "I'm always happy to serve, my Queen."

"I know you are, and that's why you are my favorite subject." Sumia pulled off of his face and slipped down upon him again, lying on top of Robin and settling her whole body down against his. She could feel his cock straining against her bare thigh. In the magic of the dreams, his undergarments had simply vanished without him even noticing until the caress of bare skin against him was something he couldn't resist. "Mm, and now I need to reward you, don't I? Does my loyal servant want to be rewarded with his Queen's body?"'

"I do." Robin knew he was crossing a line by admitting as much, but as her body ground against his, he couldn't help himself. Her lips were intoxicating, and he knew the slick heat of her pussy would bring his cock a kind of pleasure like nothing else in this world. It was wrong, but he wasn't strong enough now to fight against the reality of how he shouldn't have wanted it. Shouldn't have wanted her. Sumia's perfect body became all that mattered to him, and feeling it grinding against his was something he didn't have the strength to fight against. "I need my Queen."

Grinding against him harder, Sumia moaned. "You do. You need my love so badly. You crave it. You can run from me as much as you would like, but I feel it throbbing against me. Your cock belongs to me, just like you promised. I haven't forgotten it, and I refuse to release you from your bond. You are mine now, Robin. The plaything of your Queen, and I think this cock needs my attention."

"So give it to me," Robin groaned. He felt weak. Dizzy. Heavy. He could have taken his cock in hand and guided it into her, taken her right there and made shameless, molten love to the woman without hesitation, but he found himself lost and stuck, helpless. Everything he did felt sluggish, like he was under water, like he was stuck here. He could only groan and ache as meek desires held him. "Please, my Queen. I need it. I crave you!"

"I know you do!" But even still, Sumia just ground against him. Just kissed him. She wouldn't take him into her as much as he craved it, and slowly, even she began to fade away. "You love your Queen." The dream unraveled around Robin, everything fading away into emptiness as he was pulled from his slumber and out into the waking world, leaving the beautiful dream and his accepting surrender with a panicked groan and the feeling he was helpless now, jolting upward in confusion in his own bed.

For a moment, Robin was ready to scream. He had betrayed Chrom for another night and willingly indulged in what was clearly real 'enough' a sexual act with Sumia, and all for the chance to be teased, to re-confess the desperate loyalty to her that his lusts couldn't contain, only to be ejected from the dream, denied sexual release and any form of relief. But as his grip on reality followed, he learned how wrong he was, because he wasn't alone in his bed. Waiting there for him was Sumia. Not a Sumia decked out in gorgeous purple lingerie, but a naked Sumia who had his cock trapped between her breasts as she stared up at him with wide and adoring eyes.

"Say hello to your Queen," Sumia purred, her hands reaching to seize her bare chest as she began to work it up and down along his aching and desperate cock. "I know we've only just parted, but we're elsewhere now. Lean forward and kiss me too, while I'm here." She craned her neck upward, closing her eyes and urging him forward as she let her wanton lusts get the better of her.

Being plucked out of the dream didn't give Robin as much strength as he wished it did. He leaned forward to meet her kiss, groaning, "Hello, my Queen," as he held onto her. He couldn't believe this was happening, and as she gently urged him to lie down and pushed him back, he fell into the embrace of something hot and insane. But it was also something real; none of this was a dream, none of this was magic or an illusion or bordering on the line of reality in away he could deny and reason his way through. Robin and Sumia were really in a bed and really doing this.

And Sumia was happy for it. "There's a lot we need to talk about, and a lot I need to explain so that neither of us feel bad. But for now, just accept it." She moaned softly, leaning down and pepping the tip of his cock with kisses as it poked up proudly from her cleavage. "For now, just let the pleasure hold onto you. I can tell you're so pent up, so frustrated... You've been holding out for fear of thinking about me, haven't you?"

"I have," Robin confessed. His fingers lost themselves within her soft hair as he held onto her tightly, refusing to let go even as he remained comfortably laid back and enjoying the loving titfuck she provided him. Robin felt hopeless under her loving touch, under the ache and the bliss of knowing how tight against him she was and how much her desires raged on. He was overwhelmed now, desperate for her and ready to surrender everything to her if it meant release. "It was a mistake."

"I forgive you," Sumia moaned, licking her lips as she ran her gaze up and down along Robin's body. "You're confused right now. Scared. But it's okay; I've learned the spells and I know things you didn't, and I'm ready to show you not only the magic that's brought us together, but every part of me. You are going to love your Queen and make this cold, lonely winter so warm and so loving. I'll never have to be alone and... Well, neither will you. I think you need it as much as I do, and I'm not sure who that says more about." She spoke in vague terms, but Robin was sharp enough to get the gist of her implications, left wondering what Chrom had been doing to leave his wife so lonely and neglected that she had to turn to him.

But the soft embrace of her luscious breasts working along his cock ensured he couldn't dwell on such thoughts for too long. His mind snapped back time and again to the same focus and the same fixations as Sumia's steady service of his cock left him desperate, aching with a desire for her in every way he could get her. Pre-cum leaked from the tip of his cock as the pleasure burned too hot inside of his needy body for Robin to know how to compose himself or how to control this spiraling need. He threatened to come undone at the seams, unsure he could contain himself as this pleasure burned on.

"I need you," he groaned, fingers finding purchase upon her shoulders, holding onto her tightly. "Gods, Sumia, I--"

"No," she said firmly, staring him tensely in the eye and insisting he do as she wanted.

"My Queen!" Robin yelled, head rolling back. "I need you, my Queen! I'm so desperate." Crossing the line was its own pleasure, and to give in to this game and this foolishness felt perfect, as they were most certainly fools and Robin just had to accept that there was nothing but need left inside of him. His hips rocked in steady acceptance of the bliss upon him, and he didn't know how to do anything now but exactly as he needed to do, guided by instinct and impulse in ways he never had been before. His lust took him away, showed him new worlds and new pleasures as he and Sumia finally made their bond physical.

"Then cum for me!" Sumia gasped. "Cum all over your Queen's breasts and mark her as yours. Please, my servant, give me your love and your devotion!" She worked faster and more stubbornly, until Robin was coming undone within her grasp, feeling his aching and pulsating cock fire off hot shots of gooey seed all over her breasts. Days of denial and celibacy had ensured that Robin was backed up, and his ample mess of a load splattered all over her chest with something that had her moaning loudly, feeling the thrill of his cum splattering onto her. It was done; she had received what she needed now, brought Robin back in to it and down to her level.

There was a lot that Sumia was going to have to talk to him about, a lot to explain and to justify, emotions to work through and hard truths to face, but for the moment, Sumia felt only joy, as she pushed up from his lap and stole his lips once more, pinning him down to the bed and climbing on top of him so that she cold feel his body flush against hers as she kissed him with the intention of going until she could physically kiss him no longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	5. Chapter 5

A lot of things passed Chrom by. Winter crept up on Ylisse until finally it was thee, and he hadn't realized the dip in temperature until snow first covered the castle courtyard and he found himself relying on thicker clothing to protect himself from the elements. He missed a lot of other things too, missed his wife growing colder and lonelier. He had only just barely noticed the rift growing in recent days between them, but thought little of it, brushing it off as nothing worth being too worried about given the ways that she was moving through all of this weirdness. It wasn't anything worth getting too stressed about, Chrom decided, pushing it from his mind until either Robin or Sumia came to him with some manner of complaint or issue with the other.

Instead, Chrom put his focus toward his kingly duties, and to a message from Regna Ferox. The Khans needed him.

"Should I send Robin on this?" Chrom asked his wife. Bed was a strange place to ask these sorts of things, but Chrom had been so busy all day that the only time he got to slow down and actually ask about these sorts of things was when he had his wife in bed with him. "I don't know what to do."

"This seems like something you have to do yourself," Sumia said. She didn't say it without her own agenda, of course, leaning against Chrom with soft kisses and gentle smiles. "The Khans want you there, and you would be disrespecting that call if you only sent Robin instead. But I believe in you, my love. You will help them resolve this just fine."

Chrom nodded, placing an arm around his wife. "You're right," he said softly.

"Should I go with you?" Sumia asked, already knowing the answer to her question, and doing her best to act sincere about how she asked it.

"I don't think we should leave both thrones empty like that." Tugging his wife in tighter, Chrom sighed, "I will have to do this myself, you will need to stay here and keep up my duties. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but..." He looked at Sumia, who was all pouts and frowns as she looked up at him, and Chrom veered off to try and cheer her up. He leans into a kiss, pressing his lips against hers and smiling. "But we have tonight."

Sumia purred, "We do have tonight." Her demeanor changed rapidly at her husband's words, starting to climb up into his lap and shifting into position. Her hands reached into his clothes, and she didn't shy away from the chance to slowly grab his half-flaccid cock and caress it before pulling it from his smallclothes. "Are you prepared to make love to your wife so hard she'll be feeling it long after you're gone?" she asked, enticing and teasing him as she nibbled at his lower lip. This was the chance for what Sumia had been craving, what she had even begun looking elsewhere to find, and she simply couldn't resist the opportunity now to have her husband, to enjoy his touch and his love.

Even if her mind was ready to seek other pleasures elsewhere. Even if the mere night before, Sumia had made Robin swear fealty to 'his queen' in their dreams.

Straddling Chrom proudly, Sumia didn't waste much time in getting what she wanted. Seizing hold of the moment and taking hold of things had become her forte, and she was happy to take her husband's cock out, to stroke it as she pressed loving kisses against his lips and savoured him tightly. It was a firmness and aggression that startled Chrom a little bit; he wasn't quite ready for all of it, wasn't exactly prepare for the way she responded, but he did his best to keep up with it, hands reaching up her nightgown, seeking her panties and starting to undress her, adoring the touch and the love of a sweet woman who needed only to be adored.

As her panties slipped down her legs, Sumia happily dragged everything into position before proudly pushing herself down onto her husband's cock, embracing the pleasure with a hot, eager gasp of surrender and lust. "Fill me, my love," she moaned, working her way down his cock, letting the passion and the need for sex take hold of her. Her affair did not keep her from seeking love in Chrom's arms, and with him soon to be gone, she craved it even more, loving the chance to get what she needed from him.

Sumia pushed her husband down onto his back, leaning over him as he took charge a bit more, sitting herself down proudly onto his thick cock and embracing the opportunity before her. "You're really going to miss me," Chrom groaned, marveling at the abruptness behind Sumia's sudden and quick riding of his cock. He wasn't ready for this at all, but to feel her upon him now and riding out so hard and so suddenly was something he just had to embrace, giving up to the excitement of feeling of her hammering down onto his cock, lost to a certain sense of eager surrender and want that gripped him tight and refused to let go. "Gods, Sumia, I forgot how beautiful you were."

A wry smile across the queen's lips helped keep her from remarking on anything as she continued to push herself down onto his cock. It was easy to push her affair and her nightly dealings off to the side, to focus only on giving herself to Chrom and enjoying the pleasure that followed. Falling readily into this moment and everything that came with it, Sumia simply worked for their writhing, winding pleasure, clinging tightly to him and refusing to slow down. She could have remarked on the loneliness and frustrations that ruled her as she waited for her husband to remember her and their love, but she held them back, focusing instead on simply riding him and making the most of the moment they had together. To go off complaining and get caught up on bitterness did neither of them any good right now, and she had too much else to do, too good a thing going on here.

Not realizing any of what was happening here, Chrom just kept thrusting upward into the gorgeously tight pussy begging around his cock, hands grasping at her heaving breasts through her nightgown and giving up to everything burning hotter and stronger within him. He was enthralled by Sumia in all ways, his focus now entirely on his beautiful wife and on the pleasure she brought his body. It gave him such bittersweet regrets, feeling like he had waited too long for this moment. Why had he only returned to her arms when he was soon to have to leave, and not when he was here? Long winter nights could have been so much better wrapped in Sumia's loving embrace.

"When I return, I'm never going to leave you unloved for another night," he groaned, thrusting up into her, making big and bold promises. "I can't imagine how much I'll miss you when I'm finally back, but I won't be able to keep my hands off of you when I finally arrive, I swear." There was a genuine warmth and rumbling hunger to his voice, as Chrom clung tighter to Sumia, hips pounding upward, a steadfast refusal to slow down guiding him deeper and deeper into this unexpected heat and intensity. Chrom's night had taken a sharp turn into the indulgent, and he couldn't help himself now as he gave up everything to her and to her wonderful touch.

Sumia almost didn't take in his words. They nearly slipped her by as she rode his lap as hard and aggressively as she could, giving up to the pleasure hotter and more potent with each passing second. She didn't care about anything but giving up now, surrendering fully to the pleasure and the heat of this lust, moaning out in senseless glee and delight as the idea of any structured focus or sense simply passed her by. This wasn't about that or them or his promises, and Sumia didn't have the time to slow down and think about them as she rode harder and faster. Greedily indulging in Chrom's cock was all Sumia cared about now, and everything about her actions showed that, even if it sort of evaded Chrom's notice amid everything else happening here.

The slick, snug embrace of Sumia's incredible pussy brought Chrom to a powerful and sudden orgasm, a swell of chaotic hunger and lust that she embraced, moaning and bucking on through something truly potent. He bucked upward, groaning in delight and heat as he came hard inside of her tight, waiting pussy. Sumia gasped out in searing bliss as she slammed down hard onto Chrom's lap, holding firm onto him and letting the pleasure take tighter hold. She rode him hard and confidently, aggressive in her pursuit of raw delight and indulgence, grinding against him as she held him down, grinding on in slow, lustful motions as she held on to him tightly.

The embrace of a hungry kiss helped keep them clinging tightly to one another, moaning in sweet surrender as they held on tight. "Take me all night," Sumia moaned. "I'm going to miss you so much. Give me so much that I'll be able to get through this cold winter without you." Chrom tugged her in tighter, hungry kisses ensuing and something truly eager taking them both down deeper still.  
**************************  
Chrom stood by the carriage with everyone to see him off. Several of the Shepherds stood there, including Lissa, Robin, and Sumia, each wishing him off and paying him farewell. When finally Robin stepped up, Chrom made clear his hopes for his best friend. "Can you do me a favour while I'm gone?"

"Of course Chrom, anything," Robin said, not even hesitating when asked. he didn't even think about what it could have been, didn't worry at all about things. He just offered whatever help was asked of him without hesitation.

"While I'm gone, just make sure Sumia is okay. I think she's going to take me being gone pretty hard, and you would know how to run the kingdom as well as either of us would." He decided to avoid speculation about if anything weird or awkward was there; it wouldn't have added anything and only risked confusing or upsetting Robin if he was wrong or if a deeper problem was there. "Can you do that?"

Robin was surprised by the question, so surprised it took him a moment to even think about the undercurrents beneath such a request, and his stomach churned. Chrom looked him in the eye, treated him like the trustworthy best friend who could help steer the ship, someone who he could entrust his kingdom and his wife to if need be. There was something very terrifying about that thought, something that made Robin struggle not to shirk away or confess things right then and there. But he couldn't. "I'll make sure she's taken care of," Robin said, giving a firm nod. "You can do this, Chrom. Be safe."

He stepped back, and immediately the frustrations hanging over him left Robin tense and worried. Two nights ago, he had given himself to Sumia in his dreams, aware it was more real than he was ready to admit. But last night, Sumia hadn't come to him. It was a dizzying and confusing rush of feelings that Robin didn't have any sense of how to control or deal with, wondering if she had simply chosen not to use that magic and invade his dreams, or if she had spent her night in her husband's arms instead. Guilt panged through him, and he looked over toward Sumia, caught her giving him a soft wink as she stepped up toward Chrom.

"Take care, my love," Sumia said, leaning into a a surprisingly chaste kiss with Chrom, standing in stark contrast to all that had happened the night before. But he appreciated that she held back, as the night before she had seemed so gone that if she were now to push him against the carriage and climb up onto his body, it wouldn't have really surprised him. But she was loving and careful, giving him a loving peck and holding him close. "Come home to me safe."

"I'll do my best," Chrom said, holding Sumia in tight and embracing her firmly. He adored her warmth and the closeness of her loving touch, lingering in the hug a bit long before he drew back. "I'll come home safely to all of you, I promise. The Khans need me, but so does Ylisse, and I will never forget that. You are the people I care about most, and I will miss you." He waved everyone farewell, as he stepped into the carriage, Frederick coming in after him to close the door, as the king naturally took his most loyal servant with him to Ferox.

Everyone slowly filed back to their duties and their work, but Robin didn't get very far from the group before something tugged at his coat. Robin knew what was coming, and he still wasn't able to stop this from happening, as he was dragged into an alcove and felt Sumia's body press itself snug against him.

"We have the castle virtually all to ourselves now," Sumia moaned, her breasts squishing down against his chest, her lips just barely grazing against his. "Aren't you excited for this now?"

"Sumia, please," Robin groaned, "you--"

"You will refer to me respectfully," Sumia insisted, refusing to let up on her intentions. "Say it."

"Chrom ju--"

"Say it," Sumia said even firmer. She was having way too much fun teasing and taking charge to care about holding back, firm and relentless in how she took control now of him.

Defeated and shuddering, Robin accepted her stubborn insistences. "My Queen," he groaned, and his body shuddered as he gave in to it. He just couldn't help himself here, body craving with throbbing hunger and pulsing want against her intentions. To be so torn was an infuriating swell of hunger and lust. The pleasure was immediate and exciting, her body embracing the swell of pulsing want and lust. "But please, Chrom just left, this isn't the time for this."

"It's exactly the time for this," she moaned, grinding her body against him and refusing to slow down her wanton hunger and eagerness. "We've had to hide in our dreams so he wouldn't know about us. But now, you can finally express your love for your Queen in the flesh. Her body pushed firmer against him. "I can know your touch for real this time, instead of only in my deepest dreams."

As Sumia's fingers grasped against his body and held tightly onto him, there wasn't much Robin could do to resist her touch. His lips parted, head craning slowly forward, and he finally gave in, pressing a hungry kiss right up against Sumia's lips. Moments after promising to Chrom he would look after Sumia, he pressed a hungry, slavish kiss against her lips, succumbing to the thrill of adoring his Queen. He knew it was wrong to be doing this and to use the fact Chrom had just left as the inception for indulgence. But he couldn't bring himself to stop, couldn't get his hands off of Sumia as she pressed against him so hotly, and he just had to accept it.

But just as he was ready to accept it, suddenly, Sumia was off of him. She drew back, the firm press of her body relieving itself off of him. "Tonight," she said softly, giving him a soft kiss. "For now... You can just figure out how to take care of yourself." She gave his cock the faintest little brush through his clothes, feeling the aching swell of his hard-on that gave her the sweet vindication of knowing he was hers, and she was happy to draw back from it and enjoy this pleasure. With a wicked smirk, she pulled back, leaving a frustrated and furious Robin to ache and crave as he watched her go, swaying her hips and flaunting her power over him. Power he felt helpless against.

Within moments, he would be hunched over on his bed, hand wrapped around his cock, thinking with frustration and unavoidable fire about his gorgeous queen and the reign she held over him.  
*************************  
Deep into the darkness of the night, Robin still hadn't heard anything from Sumia, and he wondered if perhaps her tease had been an empty one. The night was a particularly bitter one, with the windows shuttered to hide the blanket of white outside that hammered down upon the castle. Robin eventually decided a hot bath was in order, a tub in his chambers filled with steaming hot water that he could sink into. It was the only place that he could find relief from the biting cold with his bed otherwise so empty.

He didn't dare read in bed, of course. It would have ruined his books to try to, so he instead simply lingered, relaxing in the warmth of the tub with a small fire underneath, which ensure the water remained the perfect warming temperature for as long as he needed. He got too relaxed in the process, almost feeling sleepy as he lingered in the tub, reminding himself not to fall asleep in the tub and saying he should get up to rise up and get to bed, but with his body soaking wet, the cold air would have torn him apart immediately, which kept him there, sunk under the water and trying to hold himself back from the edge of slumber.

"Your Queen has arrived," came sweet words that jostled him from the fringes of falling asleep. Robin gasped and jolted to attention in a panic, looking forward in surprise to see the smiling and overbearing presence of Sumia advancing toward him, wearing nothing but a bathrobe wrapped around her luscious body. "I hope you're not too tired to serve me."

"Sumia!" Robin gasped, jostled to attention. "Is this--" He looked around, panting heavily. Everything was there, as it should have been. No empty expanse of nothingness that followed in his dreams where only the very immediate mattered. He was in a room, in real life. And Sumia was making her move upon him.

"I told you," she cooed softly. "I am your Queen, and you will regard me as such until I tell you otherwise." Sumia slowly undid the sash of her rope and pushed it open up at the top, revealing her perky breasts to his eyes, which immediately succumbed to the temptation and hunger of her sultry advance. Her smile widened in response, delighting in the way that he melted into this moment and into acceptance in time to watch her turn slowly around. As her robe fell to the floor, she let Robin see her round hips and her taut ass, let his eyes fall onto her body in every way and let him savour the sight of her backside before she slowly turned around.

Robin stared in silent hunger and want, the longing that ached from his gaze igniting the flame within Sumia that she craved. She pushed out of mind the night before, everything she had said and done with Chrom, every idea of holding back or containing herself. It was all gone now. Sumia needed him, craved him, and she reached out to Robin with that goal in mind. Turning slowly around, she took time in revealing the full, naked glory of her body, of her presence in the flesh and a desire to show off to him her very presence. He remained silent as she walked forward, and she was happy to let him admire her, to stare and smolder and adore her.

"Your Queen is so lonely on such a cold night. Her king is all gone, and she needs her loyal, sworn subject to warm her." Climbing up into the tub, Sumia took her time in getting into place, in pushing down into the water slowly and letting him marvel at the way her luscious body disappeared slowly into the water. Sumia took her time in settling down carefully and patiently into the pleasure before her, letting the idea of the control she held over Robin speak for itself. She shifted forward as her body sank into the water, until her legs pressed against his sides, straddling him in the water with her nipples just barely under the surface. Her hands gently reached for his cock, feeling it harden in her grasp, and she didn't even need to stroke it, simply to hold onto it firmly and impose her control through careful and tender confidence.

Robin could not believe how Sumia looked. Raw temptation and sultry beauty swirled around her, and he found himself dizzy trying to make sense of the feelings she induced within him. There wasn't a damn thing Robin could do now about the lust that she inspired within him, the pressure and hunger that she so easily created, and he needed it. Needed all of it. "I'll do whatever my Queen asks of me," he groaned, craving more of her, loving her touch and and approval. How could he help himself?"

"Then make love to me," she groaned, sitting herself down onto Robin's cock. It was abrupt and aggressive, catching both of them off guard as finally they touched one another for real. Gasps of ecstasy rumbled up powerfully through them as they gave themselves to the sudden spike of pleasure that followed. This was the first time they met for real, and also the first time that Robin and Sumia actually made love, the first time it became anything but breasts, mouths, and hands. The love was finally there, finally something potent and driven that inspired a swell of utter desire. "Oh, Gods! You fill me perfectly."

As the tight inner walls of Sumia's waiting, desperate pussy held onto his cock, Robin let out powerful groans of surrender. His hands grasped her hips and held onto her tightly, craving the pleasure of her touch more and more. 'You feel amazing," he moaned, leaning in toward her lips to kiss her, now actively seeking the very same closeness that he had spent so long wanting to avoid, now embracing it and accepting the pleasures within him. The sweet, molten craving of desire made for something truly beautiful now, and he couldn't help himself but to accept and embrace the bliss utterly.

Sumia couldn't get enough of Robin's kiss. She needed it. Craved it. Embraced this mess of lust and hunger that chaotically embraced her senseless heat. She wanted it all, wanted to surrender to pleasures too potent and powerful to deny. Everything here was immediate, powerful, something feverish and lustful, something that she wanted so badly and finally had the chance to enjoy. Rocking up and down Robin's cock, she held tight against his lips, craving the chance to kiss him as firmly as she could, loving the chance to feel him. In dreams he was a sorely needed warmth, but in real life, she felt herself treated to even more, warmed and excited by the pleasure that gripped her, by the chance to give up fully to the pleasure and the want, indulging feverishly in everything and letting nothing slow her down.

Sumia may not have been at her most desperate now, may not have been her most needy or unloved. But it didn't matter; she finally had Robin, and that carried her on feverishly through the delight and hunger of indulging at long last in all of her feverish needs, embracing the pleasure aching hotter inside of her with each passing second. She finally had Robin doing to her what she needed, finally sated the cravings and pressures she had spent so long seeking out, and as long as she had him, nothing else mattered to her. She could indulge in this pleasure and let everything else simply melt away.

"My Queen," Robin groaned, kissing all along Sumia's neck and down to her breasts, letting them heave in his face as he let her ride him. He loved the way she took charge, loved the indulgence and the pressure behind this pleasure. There was so much here that should have been wrong. That was blatantly, openly wrong. It didn't matter though; he was having enough fun simply giving up to it that he couldn't bring himself to care. The pleasure was too hot, too enticing, and he craved now the chance to sink down deeper and deeper, hunger overwhelming him as his hips thrust steadily upward, meeting Sumia's motions, embracing her love and her touch. He'd waited so long for this, as shameful an admission as that was, and he refused now to slow down in pursuit of the pleasure throbbing through him, chasing that pulsating desire and heat with everything he did, getting hotter and stronger and needier as found himself threatening to come undone at the seams.

Although unspoken, the wrongness of doing this behind Chrom's back remained a steady undercurrent through their lovemaking. Their mouths were too busy with moans and kisses and sweet praise to express that strongly, but both of them were deep now in their aching appreciation of pure delight, and there wasn't a damn thing they could help now. This was too good to hold back from, and the ways in which this stood as a betrayal only created a sense of deepening excitement, a swell of something beautiful and primal that grew hotter with each passing second, every shove down of Sumia's lovely body onto Robin's cock bringing another spike of excitement they just couldn't get enough of.

"Love me!" Sumia gasped, holding onto him tighter, her hands bracing against his shoulders for balance so she could better ride him. Up and down she moved, racing on desperately toward sensation and relief, unable to slow her spiraling decent into downward madness. Everything just became too powerful for her to think clearly, and Sumia embraced it. "Love your Queen, don't stop. All of that devotion you gave me in our dreams, you must now give me here. I command it. Make love to me and do not ever stop satisfying me, I crave your touch! Even after a night of lovemaking, I still came right to you. That is how much I need you. Chrom and I fucked all night, but even still you are the cure for a loneliness he could not quench!"

Those were were what drove Robin beautifully over the edge. He couldn't help himself any longer, as Sumia's sweet words promised so much pleasure and delight for him that he just couldn't take it anymore. He came undone at the seams, gasping and groaning in ecstasy as he held onto Sumia, his cock twitching and spasming without a care. "I'll forever love you, my Queen," Robin promised with a hard groan, and this time Sumia paid full attention to those promises as his cum pumped into her and she came done. With eager howls of bliss, Sumia came too, her pussy clenching desperately around his dick and begging for his love to the fullest extent she could get, unable to control herself now as she lost all composure and sense, embracing this smoldering desire and her need to succumb.

Sumia's body went slack as she leaned against Robin, collapsing in breathless heat and excitement. She held onto him tightly, giving his lips a long, gentle kiss. "You will serve me well," she purred. "With your body and your love, but... Also with your heart. Your mind. Are you ready to do that? You serve the king as his tactician and adviser. But you must now serve the queen as a lover."

"I will make sure you never go cold or frustrated again," Robin promised gently.  
*********************  
Chrom's bed. Robin was in Chrom's bed. Lying right where his best friend did. All while Sumia rode his cock reverse cowgirl style, slamming her taut backside down onto his cock with hard motions, her hands all over her body and grabbing at her breasts in unwinding bliss. She fucked herself down onto his cock with such careless hunger and scattered indulgence that Robin didn't really know how to deal with it all, but he welcomed it, thrusting up hard into her while he held onto more to her round hips, indulging in the slick, tight embrace of her luscious pussy.

Sumia finally had what she wanted. In her bed lay a man warm and loving, his strong hands, big cock, and affectionate heart all focused on her and her warmth. Even with the blizzard raging outside she moved carelessly, naked and indulgent, seeking the warmth of his body down beneath hers while she rode him. As long as she had this pleasure, Sumia saw no reason to care about anything else. The winter would be long, and there were many days until Chrom came back to her, and she had what felt like all the time in the world now to indulge in Robin's love without a care, to freely fuck and carouse with him without fear of being discovered.

And then to do it in secret when Chrom finally did return. She'd done it now. The result of weeks of dreams and games and guilt and revelation... It all came down now to this. The night after Chrom had slept in this bed, his wife rode his best friend raw in it, and would do so every night until his return without for a moment considering that it was anything other than exactly what she deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
